


One Night

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Rey, chocolate cake, gentleman Ben Solo is my kink, magical space lube, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: This is an AU where Snoke is not available to interrogate Rey until the next morning.  So Ben takes her to his quarters.  Fun stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this piece](https://numinex919.tumblr.com/post/172819671984/so-what-if-instead-of-taking-rey-straight-to) from numinex919.
> 
> Disclaimer: The first five paragraphs, down to “Kylo led Rey” are copied straight from Jason Fry’s novelization of _The Last Jedi_. From there, it becomes AU.
> 
> Also, there is no such thing as lubricant that works as a barrier against pregnancy and disease. It's magical space lubricant. Don’t get your sex ed from fanfiction!

“When we touched, I saw your future,” she told him.  “Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke.  You will turn - I’ll help you.  _ I saw it. _  It’s your destiny.”

She watched the emotions chase themselves across his face, echoed by jitters and spikes in the Force.  Anger. Confusion. Pain. Loneliness. Longing. Sorrow.

Then he lifted his eyes to hers.

“You’re wrong,” Kylo said.  “When we touched, I saw something too.  Not your future - your  _ past _ .  And because of what I saw, I know that when the moment comes,  _ you’ll _ be the one to turn.  You’ll stand with  _ me _ . Rey, I saw who your parents are.”

Rey stared at him, but there was no lie in Kylo’s eyes.  And a terrifying realization bloomed in her mind: Kylo’s churning emotions weren’t just about himself.  They were also about her.

The turbolift doors opened with a hiss and Kylo led Rey down a long, dark hallway.  At the end, they stood in front of a large door. Larger than any of the other doors in the hallway.  Kylo punched in a code and laid his palm flat against an opaque screen above the keypad. With another hiss, the door opened into a large room.  It, too, was dark like the rest of the ship’s interior. It took a second more for Rey to realize that this was a living space.

As the door shut behind her, Rey asked, “I thought we were going to see your master?”

“In the morning.”

“And what is this?  It’s a little nice for a brig, isn’t it?”  Rey quipped. She spied Kylo taking his gloves off.

“This is my quarters.  A brig is no place for you.” His eyes widened and he quickly added, “For someone as powerful as you.  I better keep you close. Don’t try to leave. I am the only one who can open those doors.”

Kylo reached for the binders holding her arms together and released them.  He took her wrists in his hands and brought them up to examine them.

“Some things never change.” Rey said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked, looking up from her wrists.

“On Starkiller.  You watched me while I slept.  You seem to think you need to keep an eye on me.”

Rey felt her breath hitch.  She looked down and saw that Kylo was rubbing the inside of her wrists with his thumbs.  They weren’t even that sore from the 10-15 minutes they were on but she found the action soothing nonetheless.

“And don’t you think someone should?” Kylo replied.  “You went and made yourself a prisoner of the First Order.  Impulsivity is unbecoming of a Jedi.”

“I guess I didn’t have a good teacher then.” Rey replied with a smirk.

Ben remained quiet.  They both remembered their fight on Starkiller.  He had offered his training and she left him with a serpentine scar in reply.  A few seconds later, an alert rang out in the room.

“Ah, that must be the food.  Do. Not. Move.” It wasn’t a Force-hold but Rey found herself complying nonetheless.  Besides, where would she go? A service droid rolled in a table that contained several dishes.  Rey had to admit she was famished.

Kylo gathered two chairs that had been sitting against a wall and set them on opposite sides of the table.

“Eat.  You’ll need your strength.  Supreme Leader Snoke is… not kind.”

“Wouldn’t it be a better tactic to leave me weak from hunger?”

“Rey.” Kylo nearly growled.  “Eat. Or starve. It’s really that simple.”  He sat down and spooned up some steamed vegetables onto his plate.  With some tongs, he placed a small slab of meat on his plate. It looked like it may have been a bird at some point, Rey wasn’t sure.

She looked him over and slowly made her way to the table.  She was struck by the domesticity of the scene. This could be a scene in any apartment or house on any planet in the system were it not for the sense of impending doom that Rey felt deep in her gut and, curiously, from Kylo as well.  She sat down and copied Kylo’s motions. She had no idea what any of these foods were called. The vegetables had a sharp zing to their aroma. The meat had a tangy smell. She watched him cut up the meat into small pieces with a fork and knife and mimicked him.  She normally ate with her fingers or crude utensils but, for some reason, she wanted to display some formality around her captor.

They ate in silence for some time.  The last dish remained untouched. Rey wondered what it contained but she made no move to touch it until Kylo did. It was square and brown and had a glossy finish on top.  When their plates were clear, they regarded each other for another few minutes.

“Dessert?” Kylo broke the silence.

“What is it?” Rey asked.

Kylo blinked.  “It’s… It’s chocolate cake.  You’ve never had cake before?”

“No.  Just old imperial portions and whatever vegetables I could grow.”  Kylo’s face faltered. He’d had the old portions before. Hyperactive fungus and yeast that reacts with water to bake itself into a biscuit.  It takes a bit like mushroom and bad beer but it settles a growling stomach.

“You should try it.  It’s like bread but sweet.”

“Ben, what is this?”   


“I told you.  It’s cake.”

“No.  All this!”  Rey slammed her fist on the table and waved her other hand across the room.  “How many prisoners are invited to your quarters to share a meal? Why? Ben!  I feel the conflict in you. You won’t turn me over to Snoke. I know it.”

“I will.  I have to.”

“You don’t.  We can leave.  Right now. Tell your generals that you’re taking me to a prison planet.  Anything!”

Kylo leaned against the table beside her.  He looked at her with an expression of longing.  Rey can feel his churning emotions again through the Force.  She knows. She knows that the thought has gone through his head.

He takes a hand in his.  “It’s not that simple, Rey.  You had to know that. This was impulsive and reckless.  So now it’s my turn to ask. Why? Why face certain death coming here?”

Rey ripped her hand from his and scooted away from the table.  She stood up and faced away from him. Part of her knew he was right but she didn’t want to show it to him through her tears.

“You didn’t answer  _ my _ question.”

Kylo stepped closer to her.  “I- I have compassion for you.”

Rey whipped around, exasperated, “What does that even mean?!”  A look of surprise overcame her at his closeness. Kylo lifted his hand, turned it, and gently ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.  Rey barely suppressed a shiver. Being this close to anyone was new for her. Did everyone experience this when touching someone? Something told Rey that, no, this was something unique between them.

“I think you know.”  He replied. His knuckle moved beneath her chin and gently raised her head.  He tilted his head and bent down and met his lips with hers. It was relatively chaste as far as a kiss between two force-bonded people could be chaste.

“Now who’s being impulsive?”  Rey quipped.

“Sweetheart, you know nothing about me.”  He bent down again and caught her lower lip and tugged.  Her lip released with a soft pop. Rey’s hands were pulled to his neck, thumbs tracing his hairline, her mouth left vulnerable from the appeal to her lower lip.  Sensing the opening, Ben darted his tongue out to seek hers and Rey responded in kind. Her hands left his hairline and darted through his hair. Ben had backed her up against the wall and was instinctively pressing into her.

Soon, the need for oxygen overwhelmed the need for the taste of Ben.  Rey gently tugged on Ben’s hair to pull him back.

“Ben, I…  I…” Rey couldn’t put her flurry of emotions into words.  And, Ben, oh Ben, his eyes bore right into her soul which caused Rey to screw her eyes shut.  Ben could only pick one word out of the chaos.  _ First _ .

Ben, still breathless, muttered, “First?  First what?”

“First…  Anything…  If this is where I think it’s leading.”  Rey felt a blush bloom on her cheeks.

Ben stepped back and ran a hand through his, now sweaty, raven hair.  Rey took note of his now ruddy lips and the blown pupils. It was mesmerizing.  Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, second only to Supreme Leader Snoke, was ravished. And she had done it.  But the silence had become a clanging alarm. Rey started to wonder if he regretted it. She turned to face the wall again, tears of rejection starting to bloom in her eyes.

A gentle “I’m sorry” left her lips.

Ben hastily reached out to her.  “No, no, no… I, uh… It’s my first…  anything as well.”

She turned around then.  This adventure was one turn after another.  “You’ve never…”

“I never even kissed anyone.  I took my training very seriously.  Until you. When I’m around you, all my training flies right out an open airlock.”

Rey stepped closer to Ben.  He had a wild look in his eye.  She reached out and put a hand on his chest and simply said, “Ben…”

“Let’s finish our meal, shall we?”

Ben went back to the table, grabbed a server, and cut a small piece of the cake.  He grabbed a fork and walked up to Rey.

“Try it.” He held a small piece of the cake on the fork and held it out to her.

Intrigued, Rey led him feed her.  Immediately, her eyes rolled back and a groan escaped her lips.  The sound made Ben’s throat go dry.

“I want you, Rey.  Here. Now. But only with your permission.  Snoke will likely kill us both in the morning.  I can’t keep my feelings hidden from him for very long.  And if it is to be my last night, I want it to be with you.  In every way.”

“This cake is a cheap move.” Rey said with a shy smile.

“Is that a yes?”  Ben replied with a similar smile.

“Oh yes.”

Ben grabbed her hand and led her to his bed.  He grabbed a data pad off his nightstand. He played with some settings.  The lights took on a softer glint. Faint music started playing. It was soft and lilting like a gentle breeze.  Ben looked up to see Rey’s quizzical face.

“I hear it helps set the mood.  Another service droid will come through shortly to drop something off.”

“More food?”

Ben actually cracked a smile.  “No, sweetheart. Lubricant.”

Rey was now really confused.  “Engine grease?”

Ben kissed her, overwhelmed by her innocence.  “I may not have done this before but I know the basics.  It’s to help things... slide into place. It’s also a prophylactic.  I- I don’t want to hurt you. And if you want to stop at any time, just say so.”

“I can’t imagine that.” Rey replied breathlessly.

“Come here.”  and Rey obeyed.  Ben reached around her head to gently tug at the hair band keeping her hair out of her face.  His fingers darted through her hair and Rey let out a gentle hum. She thinks he means to kiss her again but instead of her mouth, his lips meet her jugular.  Warmth instantly envelops her and she lets out an audible gasp. It’s not lost on her that before a day ago, she barely held hands with anybody, let alone let anybody touch her neck, her hair, her shoulders.  If anyone else had dared, they would have lost a limb.

The sensation is not entirely different than the cake she just tried.  Utterly foreign yet utterly ecstatic. She wonders how she went through life without this.  And it was just kissing. Ben laid down a line of kisses from her left ear down to her shoulder.  He came back up to her jugular and gently sucked. Rey felt her knees quake at that. Ben took note.

The droid rang and Ben tore himself away to retrieve the package.  It was a nondescript black bottle. Ben sat it down on the nightstand.  With a deep breath, he unclasped his belt and threw it aside. Then his tunic came off and arm wraps.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to Rey’s belt.  She nodded. It soon joined his own as well as her overwrap and arm wraps.

“Where did you find this?” Ben asked, gesturing to her grey shirt.

“On the Falcon.  Why?”

“I think it’s mine.” Ben mused.  “From when I was a boy.”

Rey looked down and blushed.

Ben lifted her chin again. “Don’t be embarrassed.  The sight of you in my clothes… does things to me.”  He nearly purred the last part.

Rey responded by lifting the hem of his tank top over his head.  She remembered their earlier encounter where he had been shirtless and how shaken she had been.  She didn’t quite realize it at the time but she was enamored even then. She lightly ran her hands down his chest.  All taut muscle. Her touch sent slight ripples through his pectoral and abdominal muscles. Rey marveled again that he was just as shaken as she was.  Just as starved for touch, kind touch, loving touch. Rey looked up and saw that Ben had his eyes closed and lips pursed.

“Ben?”

“Muscle memory.  I’m subconsciously anticipating a hit.”

“Oh Ben.” She stroked his cheek.  “This goes both ways, you know. If you need to stop, we can.”

“I think I would regret that more.”  He took her hand and kissed her wrist.  “Let me focus on you.”

His large hands went to her waist and brought her against him.  His hands drifted south. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I want my shirt back.”

Rey giggled against his shoulder.  “Well, take it then.”

Ben bunched the fabric in his hands and lifted.  To his surprise, she was bare underneath. Rey instinctively covered herself as the cool air hit her now exposed breasts.  Ben brought her back to him and ran his knuckles down her spine which sent a shiver through both of them. Her arms went to his neck and brought him down for another kiss.  Their kiss magnified by the heat between their bodies. Ben brought a hand around to palm a breast. Rey pulled back to look down and was surprised by the size difference.

“You’re beautiful.” Ben remarked as he sat down on his nightstand.  Now he was eye level with her breasts. With his hands groping her ass, he took a nipple into his mouth.  When his tongue grazed her nipple, the spark that was building in her gut became all consuming need. Her hands went back to his hair and pulled him in.  She found her hips moving of their own accord between his legs. She could feel the quickly hardening length in his pants as she moved against him. One hand left his hair to feel and he let out a groan against her breast.

His hands dipped underneath her waistband and pulled down.  It was his turn to feel. He knew the basic anatomy but he still fumbled a bit until his thumb hit a spot that made her sink onto his hand with a moan.  He twirled his thumb around the spot and Rey ground her hips more.

“Faster.” She said and Ben obliged.  Ben returned his mouth to a breast and Rey held him there.  For a glorious while, Ben worked at Rey with a hand on one breast, mouth on the other, and the other hand working down below.  Her own hands making trails from his hair and down his back marveling at the architecture of his body. Rey had gotten herself off a few times in the desert but it was never, ever, even close to what Ben was bringing her to.  When she was achingly close, Ben retreated.

Rey couldn’t help but whimper to which Ben responded by holding up the bottle of lubricant.

“I want to make sure you’re ready.  Lay down.”

Rey sat on the edge of the bed and stripped herself of her boots and pants.  Ben, in turn, rid himself of his boots and pants. Ben climbed around Rey and laid down and Rey followed.  Rey could feel his erection poking at her back. She didn’t have anything to compare him to but she did wonder how it was going to work.  A part of her wanted to rush this but Ben seemed to have a small clue what he was doing so she let him lead.

He squirted some lube onto his hand and coated his fingers in it.  He turned to his side and reached once again for the patch of brown hair between her legs.  Rey noted that his fingers did seem to glide easier in her most private places. His thumb found that spot again and worked into sloppy rhythm.  She was soon panting, moaning, and grinding against his hand again. With the added dampness, he slipped a finger inside her. Rey’s head snapped back into the pillow.  Like the cake, it was an utterly foreign sensation. Just one finger and she felt full. Her rational mind was faintly chittering about how everything would fit but a more primal part wanted everything Ben could give her regardless of logistics.

The thought passed through both of them and Ben growled.  He ducked his head to nip at her shoulder. Part of him wanting to claim her, to mark her, as she did him.  He started moving the one finger inside her. The wonderful thing about the Force being that he can sense where to touch to make her cry out.  He quickly surmised that it wasn’t so much in and out so much as stroking a certain spot, applying just the right amount of pressure to light up every nerve ending in her body.

She was now fully thrusting her hips against his hand.  He bent to capture her mouth with his. At the same time, he added another finger and Rey keened.  The vibration traveling down to Ben’s cock. Ben sensed it would be soon or never. He slowly added a third finger.  He pumped slowly for a glorious minute or two. He wanted to draw out her orgasm but also make she was truly ready to take him.  She soon cried out his name and convulsed around his hand.

He removed his hand and trailed his thumb across her lips and kissed her.  “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Rey nodded breathlessly.  Ben sat up on his knees again and moved Rey’s legs around him.  The bottle of lubricant floated to him by his command. Rey sat up and asked, “May I?”

Ben’s mouth fell open but otherwise handed her the bottle.  She squirted some into her hand and gently touched his cock.  She swallowed some air when she realized that her hand didn’t quite fit around him.  And, while hard and at attention, this part of him was not calloused like his hands. Another squirt, a couple of strokes, and he was slick.  For good measure, she applied some to herself as well, dipping a gel laden finger into herself.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything this intoxicating before.” Ben said at the sight of Rey touching herself.  She gave him a shy smile and laid back. Ben fell forward onto an elbow. With the other hand, he guided his erection to her opening and eased himself in.  He savored every inch of her. So soft yet applying exquisite pressure to his cock.

“Fuck.  Rey. This is…  This is…” But he couldn’t quite finish his thought.  Rey hooked her ankles around him and thrust her hips up to meet his.  Her body took him in with little resistance.

She stroked his scar and replied, “I know.  I feel it too. Take me, Ben.”

Ben growled at that.  His eyes bored into hers.  He pulled out partly and plunged forward.  Rey’s hands on his back dug in as she cried out.  Knowing this could be their last night this side of the Force, Ben didn’t hold back.  He held a voracious rhythm. If he was at all hurting her, she showed no sign. In fact, her orgasm had begun building as soon as he built up the rhythm.  Her hands soon shifted to his ass to pull him in as deep as she could.

With her release eminent, Ben commanded, “Open your eyes, sweetheart.  I want to see you.”

Rey obeyed.  She looked into his eyes and saw a thousand different emotions.  She had no idea one person could feel so much. She felt his desire, animalistic passion.  She felt admiration and respect. But mostly, it was love and belonging. Wherever home ended up being, it wouldn’t be home without him there.

“ _ Ben! _ ”  And Rey went limp underneath him as she came.  With one last thrust, he spilled over.

Ben lowered his forehead to touch hers.  “I don’t want this to end,” he whispered.

“I know.  Me too. Maybe you can just hold me?”  She replied.

Ben pulled away as Rey turned over.  Ben laid on his side and pulled her close.

“We still have to face him tomorrow.  But I’ll figure something out. Do you trust me?”

“Yes."


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 and beyond!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke says some nasty stuff about Rey ovulating... Be warned.

Ben lightly played with her hair until she fell asleep.  The music was still softly playing. The next he knew, he was being woken by an alarm and Rey’s elbow jutting into his ribs as she was being roused as well.   _ Odd.  I haven’t needed an alarm in years. _

“Rey, we need to get up.”  Ben insisted.

He was met with a stifled grunt.  Ben let out a short laugh. Ben swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.  There was an unusual energy in the room. The Force positively sung around them. Ben felt more alive than he had felt in years.  He actually slept a full night. Old injuries didn’t protest his rising like they usually did. But fear still haunted him. He still had to face his master and he knew what he would likely be commanded to do.  However, he could still enjoy the next couple of hours with Rey. He silently pleaded with the Force to give him some way out, some avenue of escape that he hadn’t thought of.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted Rey up.

“Hey!”

“We need a shower.”

“I know.  But that was best sleep I’ve had in years.”  Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder.  The action made Ben’s heart race. She trusted him and he didn’t know if he could save her from what was coming.

“I’ll make it worthwhile.”  Ben replied with a low rumble.

Rey immediately looked back at the bed they just shared.

“Yes, sweetheart.  If you’re up for it.”  Ben said, confirming her suspicions.

“Oh, well, carry on then.”  Rey said with a smile.

Ben carried her to his bathroom and commanded the bottle of lube to follow them.  He settled her on her feet in the shower and the bottle landed on a shelf beside them.  He turned the water on and grabbed a dark green bottle off the shelf and a small towel. He lathered it up and motioned for Rey to turn around and she obeyed.  He kissed her neck and shoulders and ears as he wiped away the sweat from their exertions the night before. Rey hummed and groaned her satisfaction. He turned her around and wiped down her back.

Rey almost felt childlike, being taken care of this way. Her arms found themselves around his waist and her head against his chest. She could hear his heart racing. Well, maybe not childlike but innocent. And safe.

“I'm afraid.” She murmured.

“Me too.”

“Let me take care of you now.”

Ben stepped back as Rey grabbed the same bottle and a fresh towel.  She lathered it up and went to work on his chest, savoring the musculature underneath.  His breathing still a bit labored at being touched. He turned around and Rey soaped up his back.  The water glistening off his shoulders made her cunt throb. She set the towel aside and gently massaged his back.  He braced himself against the shower wall, absolutely shuddering under her ministrations.

Suddenly, he fell to his knees. 

“Ben!” Rey cried as she knelt by his side.

“I- I'm ok. I just… Touch. It's such a simple thing. But it's overwhelming.”

“I know.” Rey replied. “And it's easier when you take control, isn't it?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“And the last time someone really touched you?”

“My father. On Starkiller. Before that? Years.”

Rey twined her fingers in his and nuzzled his shoulder. Tears flowed freely from both sets of eyes.

After a long second, Ben spoke with a dark smile. “Come here. I made a promise. Back to front.”

Rey's cheeks bloomed. And Ben noted that her chest and breasts also flushed with the command. Ben backed away from the wall to give Rey room. As she moved, Ben commanded the bottle of lube to join them on the floor. Ben took a moment to wonder about his newfound confidence with Rey the night before and now. He was never a charmer, never really turned a girl's eye. But here he was about to make love to a beautiful, powerful woman for the second time.

It occurred to him that it may be the Force. And he almost laughed. The Jedi and the Sith eschewed such things as frivolous. But here, the Force was actively trying to make their first times perfect. He knew the basics of sex from lectures years ago but, last night, it was as though he had heard them yesterday and was now ready to pass the practical exam.

Rey settled in his lap and Ben attacked her neck and shoulders with a needy mouth. His hands eagerly kneading her breasts. He pulled back on one to tease a nipple with just his fingers. Rey gasped and braced herself against the wall just as Ben had earlier. The action made her hips rub against his cock and Ben growled.

“Touch yourself.” Ben groaned in her ear as he handed her the bottle of lube. She squirted some in her hand and went to work on her clit. Ben took hold of himself behind her. He looked over her shoulder just as she dipped a finger into her opening. Ben simply watched as she brought herself to the peak.

Ben pulled away her hand and replaced it with his own. First one finger and then two. Rey could only handle a couple more strokes until she crashed.

Ben rested his head on her heaving shoulder. “Fuck, Rey, I could watch you touch yourself for eternity.”

Her only response was, “I need you.”

Ben squirted some lube on his cock and reached around and applied a generous amount to her sex. He grabbed her hips and nudged her up while he guided the tip to her opening. She slowly settled herself until he was fully sheathed within her.

She took a loving second just to feel him there. In this position, he was deeper than before. She felt full and complete but a sense of urgency was rising. The urge to move. To rock her hips for that sweet friction against that spot on her inner walls. And so she did. Her hands braced themselves on the wall above her head as she bounced on his delicious cock, feeling every inch of him. She was only vaguely aware of Ben's hands on top of hers against the wall and the rock of his hips in tune with hers.

She soon sensed a change in his rhythm. On instinct, she freed a hand to rub circles around her clit. With several more powerful thrusts, she let out a strangled cry with Ben following.

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and Rey covered his with her own. They both took in the feel of their chests and diaphragms struggling to catch their breath.

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I feel like we belong together.”

“We have to survive this day first. Ah!”

Ben gently licked at an exposed ear. Rey laughed.

“We will. I don't know how but we will.”

_______________________________

Later, in the throne room:

“Oh, you think you can turn him?  I can see it. He bedded you, did he?  I was starting to think he was impotent.  A shame he used a prophylactic, I might have spared you to see if his seed took.  I can smell it on you. You’re ovulating. Yes, I can sense it. He wanted you in every way.  Your body. Alive AND dead!” Snoke roared his laughter. “You may well surpass Vader, my young apprentice but next time try for an heir!”  And he roared his amusement once more.

Soon, the old bastard lay in his own intestines, eviscerated by his apprentice. Working seamlessly, just as they had in Ben's bed and shower, they defeated the guards.

“Rey, I want you to join me. Together, we can bring a new order to the galaxy.”

“Ben, please don't go this way.”

“Join me. Please.”

The tremble in his voice was unmistakable. As much as she wanted to run to him and fuck him right on the throne room floor, she couldn't let her friends die. She made to reach for his hand but instead commanded the saber she had been gifted to come to her. Ben equally commanded the saber to come to him. In the secret places of their hearts, they knew this wasn't about the saber. This was a fight to get her to stay.

The saber split with a great shockwave. At the same time, Ben felt his heart shatter. His half of the saber hit him on the head and he went down. Rey quickly picked up the pieces. She knelt down by Ben to make sure he was breathing. Convinced that he was, she took Snoke's escape craft and rendezvoused with the Falcon.

On Crait, she felt his anger exploding. She heard the words as if she were right in front of him. “I'll destroy her and all of it.” And part of her wondered if Snoke was telling the truth, that Ben was just using her to have a bit of fun before facing him.

As the last of the survivors entered the Falcon, she felt that now familiar shimmer in the Force. She looked down and saw Ben's face. He had that same pleading look as in the throne room. But Rey couldn't face him right then. She stared into his admittedly beautiful eyes and closed the door to the Falcon. As the door closed, so did the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I believe the throne room would go down in 99% the same fashion. But with even more heartbreak.
> 
> I decided the chocolate cake probably went stale overnight.


End file.
